


Doubt

by FoxyPrincess



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Poor Ser Gavyn, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPrincess/pseuds/FoxyPrincess
Summary: Meredith finds a creative solution to a questioning underling.





	

The day had been long and sweltering, and Knight-Commander Meredith was past the point of exhaustion. The ache that had settled in behind her eyes in the early afternoon had blossomed into a full-force pounding against the walls of her skull. She rubbed absently at her temples as she attempted to refocus on the letter in front of her.

Knight-Commander:

It has come to my attention that there have been an ever increasing number of Tranquil roaming the Gallows. As I’m sure you are fully aware, this has caused quite a stir amongst the public. I was writing to you to acquire your purpose for applying such drastic measures in the fight against magical corruption. As Viscount, I must keep the people’s best interests-

Scoffing, Meredith leaned back into her chair and shut her eyes. It was unending, the doubt and uncertainty of the public. The decisions she made were always for the best interests of the people, and she would not entertain the possibility of being wrong. Reconsidering her harsh but necessary stance would cost many their lives; she could not afford to be gentle. She lightly pressed the pads of her fingers against her eyelids, and she sighed softly.

There was a sound, soft and timid, against the door to her office. At first, she thought maybe the lack of sleep had finally caught up with her until, after a long moment, there was an actual rapping on her door.

“Enter,” she spoke, exasperated.

The door slowly swung open to reveal a nervous young man, who quickly stepped fully into the room at the impatient quirk of his commanding officer’s eyebrow. Meredith assessed the kid quietly. He was no older than twenty with dark brown hair and the lightest stubble dusting his tanned cheeks. Something about the way he stood told her he was still unaccustomed to the weight of his armor, which told her he had not long been a full-fledged Templar. His unsure green eyes darted quickly between her face and the desk dividing them. Apparently, he would not speak first.

“Was there something you wanted, boy?”

He straightened and answered, “Yes, Knight-Commander. I have an issue that I would like to address regarding the recent Tranquilization of two Senior Enchanters.”

Meredith felt her lips twitch. Remaining calm, she was determined to hear his grievance fully before taking any action. She stood and approached the Templar; to his credit, he did not step back from her.

“What is your name, Templar?”

“Gavyn, Ser.”

She lingered for a moment more, studying the subtle pout of his mouth and the freckles lightly dusting his cheeks that she had not noticed before. The boy let out the breath she had not realized he was holding, and she turned away from him.

As she purposefully closed her office door, she asked, “Well, Ser Gavyn, what is your concern with the way I treat my mages?”

“Wh-when I... Um...” There was a brief pause before he tried again. “I joined The Order to try to protect people from the missuses of magic, which of course includes the mages themselves. When I took my vows, I understood that protecting people would sometimes mean unpleasant outcomes. I understand the need to Tranquilize those that cannot pass their Harrowing. They are a danger to themselves and those around them. But to Tranquilize two trusted Senior Enchanters over the mere speculation of blood magic is at best unfair and miscalculated. I don’t think it well represents the Templar Order or the city of Kirkwall.”

There was a small sigh from Ser Gavyn, and then the room descended into a tense silence. Meredith stood, still behind the boy, rigid with the disbelief and ire building in her gut. That this child—one so claiming to support the peace that Templars were formed to maintain—would saunter into her office and attempt to lecture her on the fairness and justness of doing whatever was necessary to keep the Circle free from abominations and blood magic was outright insubordination.

Seething, she spoke, “And you intend to protect the residents of Kirkwall how? With your trusting naivety?”

There was a brief pause, just long enough for Gavyn to stutter unintelligently.

“You would best serve Kirkwall by trusting your superiors to know what is best. You are a foot soldier. You are not intended to question right and wrong. You are to do what is commanded of you. To address your commanding officer in this way is disrespectful and near mutinous. Do you think me incompetent, Templar?”

“N-no, Knight-Commander! Of course not, I-“

“Then why would you undermine me in such a way? Surely you have spoken to your peers of your concerns. You spread doubt and mistrust throughout the Circle, and further disrupt the unsteady peace already barely being kept by Templars far above your status.”

Abruptly, Meredith marched back towards her desk to face the boy once more. She could see the fear in his eyes and the shame that colored his cheeks a light scarlet. She knew she would have to take some action to remind him of this reprimand any time he may consider questioning orders in the future. Suddenly, the idea came to her as a heat stirring low in her belly. It had been a long time since she had had the opportunity to enjoy the temptations of a handsome recruit. This one in particular was not in a position to turn her down, either.

“Remove your armor, Ser Gavyn.”

Hesitation played across his face, mixing with the fear that she might strip him of his status in the Order. He fidgeted his hands in front of him. She watched his nervous demeanor for a moment.

“Strip, Templar,” she demanded again, harsher this time.

He flinched slightly, and then slowly, cautiously, reached for the straps securing his breastplate. Piece by piece, the elder Templar watched him remove his armor until he stood in only a plain cotton shirt and his breeches.

“Kn-Knight-Commander, Ser, am I being dismissed from the Order?”

“Dismissed?” She cocked her head slightly, “No. You’re being reprimanded.”

Although some of the dread faded from him, she could see the confusion working its way in. She smirked at him and offered no more of an explanation as she slowly stepped forward to run her fingers along the strong line of his jaw. The act was almost tender, if not still slightly intimidating, and for a brief moment, Ser Gavyn’s lips quirked up at the corners in abashed charm. The smile faded swiftly into a grimace as Meredith’s fingers wandered lower to wrap harshly around his throat. The abrupt lack of air was, however, significantly less shocking than the firm grasp of the Knight-Commander’s other hand on his groin. She hummed, apparently pleased with what her explorative fingers felt through the thin fabric of his breeches. He gasped as she began to knead him gently, willing him into a state of anxious and unsure arousal. She pressed herself into him, wedging her arm between the two of them as she began trailing biting kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

The younger Templar’s vision swam as the light-headed dizziness threatened to overtake him. Just as he was about to slip into the dark warmth of unconsciousness, Meredith’s iron grip relented, and he sucked the air back into his lungs in gasps and sputters. She ceased the ministrations of her left hand, thoroughly pleased with the way the boy’s cock now stood at attention, straining against his breeches obscenely. Her right hand slipped up from its place on his neck to knot into the chestnut curls of hair at the base of his skull. She pulled hard, tilting his head back to expose his throat to her.

Pressing her lips to his Adams apple, she whispered, “Get on your knees, boy.”

He breathed a whimper and shivered, but did not comply. Meredith simply grunted her disproval and yanked his head back by his hair until he was forced to kneel. For the first time since the onslaught began, she pulled back from him, leaving him suddenly cold and more confused than ever. Calmly, she reached for her belt. She undid each buckle and strap with certainty and purpose, pulling each piece of her pristine armor off and setting it to the side until she stood in a similar state to Ser Gavyn.

Although he had remained quiet thus far, Gavyn felt the need to speak up as Meredith loosened the strings to her breeches, “This… This isn’t right. W-we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Stepping out of the fabric now pooled around her ankles, she strode with intent back towards the kneeling Templar. For a moment, she just watched him and the emotions playing behind his eyes. Then, with a sudden jerk of her arm, she brought the back of her hand down hard against his cheek.

“That is not your place to decide, boy. You will do what your commanding officer says without question. You will submit.” As he sat back up from the recoil of her first slap, she brought a second down upon the same cheek.

“Do you understand me now, boy?” As he righted himself for a second time, she could see the moisture gathering in his eyes and the beginnings of a bruise already forming on his cheekbone. The sight alone was enough to rekindle the fire in her belly, and she brought her leg up, letting her shin trail sensually against his still clothed chest before bringing her thigh to rest on his shoulder. He was inches away from the wet warmth of her center, and the urge to bury his tongue inside her was pressing urgently against the forefront of his mind. She had not yet told him to do so, however, and so he waited.

“Yes, Ser,” the boy mumbled, turning just slightly to brush the stubble of his cheek against her thigh. Meredith smirked in triumph, and her hand found the back of her subordinate’s head, pressing him forward into her.

He leaned eagerly into her, lapping at her folds with confidence and wanting so desperately to impress. He looked up at her through his lashes, watching for any signs of disapproval. She practically purred as he buried his tongue in her folds. Slowly, she began to rock her hips forward into his face, and he gave a small moan as he wrapped his hands around her thighs. They continued this way for some time, rocking and licking and groaning, until finally she pulled away.

“On your feet, boy.” Her voice was low and gruff, and he moved to obey near instantly. She slid her fingers under the hem of his shirt and inched it up and over his head, leaving it to fall to the ground forgotten. Cautiously, he reached forward to palm her breast through her shirt, and she allowed him this momentary control, sighing as his fingers brushed her nipple. Asserting herself once more, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards her desk.

“You will not move your hands from my waist unless I say to, and you will not come unless I do. Do you understand me, Ser Gavyn?”

The boy drew a shaky breath before responding, “Yes, Knight-Commander.”

With a small smile at the boy’s obedience, she reached down and tugged his breeches down just enough for his cock to spring free. Then she turned and placed her hands against her desk, rubbing her ass against his length. He placed his hands tentatively on her waist, but made no move to enter her.

“Fuck me, boy, or I will have you stripped of your position. Now.”

Without further hesitation, Gavyn slipped the head of his aching cock into the tight heat of her. Both Templars groaned as he pushed himself farther, stretching her around his girth and filling her so full she sobbed with relief. He stilled for a moment once he rested fully inside her, enjoying the feel of her heat, before sliding halfway out to set up a quick and heady pace. Grunting, he fucked into her with wild abandon as she grabbed his wrist to move a hand to her nipple once more. He draped himself over her back and sucked gently at the exposed skin of her neck, careful not to mark her. She cried out as the movement caused a change of angle; his cock now slammed into her sweet spot with each reckless thrust.

He was close, and he began begging her: “Please let me touch you. Please, please. For the love of the Maker, please!”

She relished in his pleas for several moments before acquiescing. He slid his hand down her waist to reach between her now slick thighs. His fingers found the sensitive nub hidden in her folds, and he rubbed vigorously, chasing her orgasm as if it were his own. She yelled out once more as his ministrations sent her reeling over the edge, shaking with the force of it.

Gavyn sobbed as she pulled off of him, only to moan as she turned and wrapped her lips around the reddened tip of his cock. He balled his fists at his side, scared to touch her for fear she would pull away again, and could only watch as she sucked greedily at him. Try though he did, Gavyn did not last long. His peak slammed into him, and he shouted, spilling himself into Meredith’s waiting tongue. She stood and kissed him, pressing his own seed into his pliant mouth. He whimpered when she pulled away.

“I think you’ve begun to learn your lesson, Templar. Perhaps I should have you make regular trips to see me here in my office, however. Just to remind you who your superiors are. I expect you here again this time next week, Ser Gavyn.” She smiled at the bewildered but not unhappy look on the boy’s face.

“Dismissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my boyfriend.


End file.
